How much worse could this get?
by kraziness-kills
Summary: This story is about a wolf like 18-year old. (Minus the ears and tail, keep the sharp teeth.) When she has to "join" the Akatsuki. What will happen to her if they figure out why she is there? Rated M for cursing, violence and maybe a lemon. Review
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I did make Sazumi though.**

Her home village was now the village hidden in the sand. After her own village got destroyed she was found in the wilderness by the sand siblings when she was five and they were eight. Turns out her treating Gaara as someone important to her had changed him for the better with help from Naruto of course. That happened 13 years ago and now she was captain of an ANBU black ops team for the sand but, she would also help the leaf as much as she could. Right now she was on a mission by herself to meet up with Jiraiya-sensei

She had white feathery, layered hair that went to her waist with a bang only on the right side of her face covering her eye. Her eyes are red. She wore a red strapless top that stop above her stomach with a strapless fishnet underneath it. Along with black short that came mid thigh with her ninja pouch on her left leg and her katana on her right side. Covering most of her body was her leather trench coat that was open in the front.

She was making her way there by hopping from tree to tree. Being faster than your average ninja, because she was being raised by wolves while she was in the wilderness. Her body was itching for a fight just so she could go all out. She was restraining herself until she got done talking to Jiraiya-sensei. A smile spreading across her face when she saw her destination showing her slightly sharp teeth.

"Long time no see." She says. "I could say the same to you." He replied. "It's time to get to business Sazumi. The Kazekage said that we could use you for a mission." "What are the mission details." She asked. "It deals with the Akatsuki. We want you to infiltrate them." It took some time for what he said to sink in. "Wait wait wait so, you're telling me that you want me to "join" the Akatsuki." She was trying so hard to keep her temper. "That's right, because I know you're the only person who could handle a situation like this." She signed "What happens if they figure out why I'm there." "Then you're on your own." He joked. "ARE YOU SERIOUS"! She yelled not catching the hint of humor in his voice. "Calm down calm down I was just kidding." "Please don't joke like that, plus I have to get going if I'm suppose to be ready to go by tomorrow. See ya Jiraiya-sensei."

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. Please review so I can see how I'm doing. **


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown to Sazumi and Jiraiya the Akatsuki have been looking for her to join them. Kisame's and Itachi's job are to find and bring her back to the base.

"Where are we suppose to find this girl at Itachi"? Kisame asked. "Rumors say she's lives in the village hidden in the sand, but I doubt she's there right now."

"Why do you say that"? "She's an ANBU captain why would she stay in the village long for any amount of time." "You have a point there, Itachi."

At that moment they looked at each other and nodded their heads. Taking note someone was near by they vanished in a flash.

.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.

As Sazumi was heading back to the village to get prepared for her mission she felt minor waves of chakra. Pushing it to the back of her mind thinking it was a chunin she kept moving. Then it hit her full force the chakra she felt tripled in such a short time. She started heading toward the chakra then it suddenly disappeared. She stood still waiting for any signs of chakra, but it never came. Cursing herself for not being faster she didn't notice the hidden ninjas watching her.

******Sorry for the short chapter. **Hope you enjoyed it, review. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Thinking: _italics_

She was near the border of the sand village when she notice the hidden ninjas. She stopped and one appeared in front while the other one appear behind her.

"Looks like we found the person we been looking for." "Yes it does Kisame." _I guess "joining" the Akatsuki will be easier than I thought_ she said in her mind. "You have two choices the easy way or the hard." With those last two words the guy activated his sharingan. "This should be fun I never fought against an Uchiha before." Sazumi said. "You chose the hard way, big mistake." Kisame said while pulling his sword out. "That's what you think, never under estimate your enemy." She said while pulling out her katana.

She starts running toward Kisame. _If go for him I won't be caught in a genjutsu, but if his sword even scratches me I lose most of my chakra. _He swings his sword and she jumps in the air. "Lightning style: lightning needles" she yells. Thousands of tiny needles form around her and began to flicker with lightning. "Kisame move"! Itachi yelled. It was to late he was pierced with most of the needles because, he blocked some with his sword. The needles went inside his chakra network. "Paralyze." She mumbles. Kisame collapse to the ground.

A kunai whizzed past, cutting her face. "I almost forgot about you, Uchiha." She said. "You're rather interesting." He says appearing in front of her. It was to late she was caught in his genjutsu.


	4. Chapter 4

When she opened her eyes the only colors she could see were red and black. She started walking around until she saw the Uchiha in sight. "There's nothing you can do to me here, welcome to seventy-two hours of pain." After he said that she was tied up to a pole. As she looked around she was tied to the pole many time. He was in front of her with a kunai in his hand. He put it to her collarbone putting pressure on it until she bled. Then he slowly slide the kunai across her doing it multiple times before the seventy-two hours were up. Before she was let out of the genjutsu so much blood was on her body you would of thought she took a bath in it. When it was over she fell to her hands and knees. Feeling her chest just to make sure it was only a genjutsu she felt somebody standing over her. She turned her head ever so slightly to see Kisame.

"H-how are you even standing" She said with shaky breaths "it hit your chakra network." "It did but my sword blocked off the main points." Itachi walks over "Now you either join us or die." "I guess I'll join." Sazumi says before she blacks out.

She wakes up in a bed. _I guess this is the Akatsuki base._ She heard someone at the door. "Looks like your awake." She turns to see Kisame. "Leader wants to talk you." She nods her head and he shows her where Pein's office is. She knocks and hears "come in."

"You wanted to see me." "Yes, have a seat" his deep voice resonated through out the room. The lights were off and the only thing you could see were his gray rinnegan eyes. "You're now apart of the Akatsuki so here's your cloak and if you need anything else ask Konan. You will be introduced to the rest of the Akatsuki later." She nodded her head. "You can leave now" Sazumi stood and headed towards the door until she heard his voice again. "but you might wanna look out for yourself around some of these guys." That was the last thing he said to her.

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Review **


	5. Chapter 5

For the time being she was sharing a room with Konan until they cleared out one for her. She wasn't there right now so, Sazumi went to walk around the base. She knew everything about the Akatsuki plus a little extra. As she was thinking of certain people she had to lookout for she ran into something. She started to fall but, that something ended up being a someone. This someone wrapped their arm around her waist. When she thought she was about to fall she had closed her eyes. Now opening them to see who caught her a huge blush appeared on her face. His toned body had water sliding down it. His tousled, dark brown hair had droplets hanging on the ends. The towel around his waist daring to slip at any moment.

"This is the first thing that happens when I get out the shower." He muttered to himself. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to." She said while trying to suppress her blush. He just huffed in annoyance and stood her up right. Shaking his head he went to his room.

She found her way to the living room. It was pretty spacious. When you walked in the tv was against the wall. Parallel to it was a tan couch. On the right there was a lamp on a little table and on the other side of the lamp was a tan love seat. In front of the couch was a coffee table. On the couch a red-head and a blond seemed to be in a heated argument. She didnt feel like knowing what it was about plus she didn't want to get drag into it so, she went to the kitchen. She saw Kisame cooking something that smelled delicious. Then her stomach growled and he turn around. A shark-like grin appeared on his face and a slight blush appeared on hers.

"I see that you're hungry. It's almost done don't worry. Your names Sazumi, right?" He said. "Yeah, and about earlier-" "it's fine you were proving how strong you are."

"All right when the food gets done can you introduce me to the rest of members." He gave me that same grin again. "Sure."

**Sorry for the wait hope you enjoyed it. Review**


	6. Chapter 6

After they ate Kisame started showing Sazumi around. They went in the living room. The red head and blonde had stop arguing by then. From the looks of it it seems that the red head won.

"Sasori" he pointed to the red head "and Deidara" he gestured to the blonde. "So you're the new member I heard so much about." Sasori said. "What!? Danna why didn't you tell me we were getting a new member, un." "I didn't know I had to tell you everything brat plus I didn't know that person would be a girl." He said while looking at her. "A pretty one at that, un."

Then a sliver haired man came in the room yelling. "I heard we got a new fucking member, where the fuck are they"! _This guy is so fucking loud._ "She's the new member you dumb-ass." Kisame said. "That bitch is the new member as if she could fucking fight she would pass as fucking maid and that's all." _Okay now the bastard's gonna die._ "First of all I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back and second of all I am not a bitch you bastard." He walked in front of her and bent down to get in her face. "Looks like the bitch won't hold anything back." He sneered. _That was the last straw._ She took a step back and kicked him in the face sending him to the ground. "I told you I'm not a bitch." She spat. "You bi-" "Hidan" a deep growl spread through out the room. She turned toward the sound and saw the man she saw earlier and a light blush came over her face. "What the fuck do you want old man." Hidan said while getting off the ground holding his bleeding nose. "We have things to do so unless you want to finish getting beat up by this girl I suggest you come along." "Oi, she wasn't beating me up she just caught me off guard." The two of them left.

"The guy that dragged that dumb-ass out the room is his partner, Kakuzu." Kisame informed Sazumi. _That's right they work in pairs how could I forget._ Before she could say anything someone tackled her.

"So you're the new member. Tobi thinks the new girl is pretty." "Get off her you idiot, un." She glared at this 'Tobi'. He had on this orange and black mask with a hole for one of his eyes. "Oh no Tobi's sorry he didn't mean too, please forgive Tobi." Sazumi didn't know what to do so, she just nodded her head at him and got pulled into a bear hug. "Tobi's so glad that you forgive him." "Can't...breath." She gasped "Tobi let her go, un." "Tobi's sorry again." With that she hid behind Kisame and he just chuckled. "No, did Tobi scare you he didn't mean to because Tobi is a good boy." "No you didn't scare me and I forgive you." Before he could say anything Deidara asked. "Don't you have something to do Tobi." He stood there and thought about it. "That's right leader-sama wants to see everyone except her. Thanks for reminding Tobi, senpai." Kisame looked at her. "I'll finish showing you around later." With that everyone set off leaving her in the living room.

**Sorry for the wait I was trying to figure out how to get some members out of the way. Hope you enjoyed it, review. **


End file.
